


Nightmare ~ Malia Tate & Peter Hale

by Alexsia2003



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Series, Teen Wolf, Werewolf
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexsia2003/pseuds/Alexsia2003
Summary: Kolejny One Shot, znowu z Peterem i Malią ;) Uwielbiam ich relacje i bardzo ubolewam nad tym, że ich wątek był mało rozwinięty.





	Nightmare ~ Malia Tate & Peter Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny One Shot, znowu z Peterem i Malią ;) Uwielbiam ich relacje i bardzo ubolewam nad tym, że ich wątek był mało rozwinięty.

~ Mieszkanie Petera ~

Malia przekonała się do Petera. Zgodziła się na propozycje swojego ojca, dotyczącą zamieszkania razem. Starała się mu mówić o wszystkim (przynajmniej o rzeczach, które były stosowne). Po powrocie ze szkoły często rozmawiali. Nie mieli przed sobą tajemnic. No dobra, Malia miała jedną. Od jakiegoś czasu miewała koszmary. Sama nie do końca wiedziała czym są one spowodowane. Jednak nie chciała martwić swojego ojca. Musiał teraz załatwić kilka ludzkich spraw do czego doszła jeszcze znów powracająca Kate. Peter prawdopodobnie podejrzewał, że coś trapi Malię, ale miał za dużo na głowie. Fakt, jego priorytetem powinna być jego własna córka, więc w końcu postanowił się jej o to spytać.

\- Malia, coś się dzieje? - spytał Peter.

Dziewczyna była zaskoczona. Nie myślała, że jej ojciec ją o to spyta. W sumie często zadawał takie pytania i stało się to już rutyną. Zazwyczaj dziewczyna odpowiadała sprawdzonym "Nie, wszystko w porządku." i wracała do swoich codziennych obowiązków, ale teraz czuła, że wilkołak naprawdę chce wiedzieć czy coś się stało.

\- Co masz na myśli? - odpowiedziała Malia lekko zaspana. Wróciła dopiero ze szkoły, ale tak naprawdę to nie przez to była zmęczona. Nie mówiła o tym Hale'owi, ale przez koszmary nie sypiała zbyt dobrze. Czasem w ogóle nie spała.

\- Cały dzień chodzisz zaspana. - zaczął. - Powiedz mi jeżeli masz z czymś problem.

Kojotołaczka dosłyszała troskę w jego głosie. Zdecydowała się już go nie okłamywać. Usiadła na kanapie i z wyczekiwaniem patrzyła na Petera. Po chwili zrobił to samo.

\- Więc? - ponaglił ją.

\- Pamiętasz tą całą sprawę z Wiedźmą? - Peter potaknął. - Od tamtego czasu miewam koszmary...

Wilkołak przysunął się do córki i objął ją ramieniem. Szczerze, nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Miał nadzieję, że to kłopoty w szkole, stres lub kłótnia z McCallem. Wiedział, że koszmary (w dodatku po spotkaniu z Wiedźmą) to poważna sprawa.

\- O czym? - spytał.

\- Zaczyna się od tego, że budzę się w szkole. Jest ciemno i nic nie widzę. Idę na przód i po chwili słyszę jakieś warczenie za mną. Odwracam się i widzę tylko czerwone, jarzące się oczy, powoli zbliżające się w moim kierunku. - głos Malii zaczął się załamywać. Peter jeszcze bardziej wtulił dziewczynę w swoje ramię. - Chcę uciekać, ale to coś biegnie na mnie i chwyta mnie za nogawkę. Upadam i ostatnią rzecz jaką widzę są kły i czerwone oczy. - teraz Malia wtuliła się w tors Hale'a.

Peter po usłyszeniu tej historii zamarł. Dokładnie tak wyglądał (załóżmy, że tak wyglądał, wiecie fikcja literacka itd. 


End file.
